Broken Promises
by blackstar48
Summary: Her words were nothing but lies. Full of lies. Then I learned to never trust that girl again. Nobody knows the wretchedness inside her like I do. Regina reflects on the times she had gotten hurt by the people around her. Multi chapter.
1. Snow's Betrayal

**Broken Promises**

**SUMMARY: Her words were nothing but lies. Full of lies. Then I learned to never trust that girl again. Nobody knows the wretchedness inside her like I do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OUAT. I AM BORROWING SOME LINES FROM MULTIPLE EPISODES. Italics are flashbacks, non italics are in the present (Storybrooke) before the curse was broken.**

* * *

_"You can never speak of this, and above all you mustn't tell my mother. Can you do that for me?" I asked Snow softly._

_"Yes," Snow promised, smiling slowly. " I promise."_

I sat in my office, drowning down my last bit of apple cider, when I was suddenly reminded of Snow White's promise that was broken. She had promised, but she lied.

Words. They were nothing but empty promises.

Lies. She was a liar. That wretched girl promised to keep my secret, but no. I felt a pull towards her when I first met her, and she earned my trust. Then I told her my secret and I asked her to keep it. She didn't. That betrayal cost me dearly. I learned that I must never ever in my whole life tell her another secret. Somebody else could get hurt.

Her words were nothing but lies. Full of lies. Then I learned to never trust that girl again. Nobody knows the wretchedness inside her like I do.

_"Snow- did you... did you tell my mother about me and Daniel?" I asked, fear slowly taking over me._

_"Yes." she replied, almost sounding happy to have revealed it to me._

_That did it. Whatever respect I had left for her was gone. All of it. Instead of the adoration I used to feel for the girl, I felt nothing but rage and revenge. _

_"But I told you- not to tell her..." I couldn't think straight anymore. That brat in front of me now caused nothing but burden in my life. I couldn't hear what she was saying anymore, until-_

_"Are you mad?" _

_That was the last straw of it. I definitely regret saving her life from that steed. I could have let her die on it, and none of this would have ever happened. Daniel would still be alive. _

_But I did what I had to do. Make her not suspect anything._

_"No," I said, turning back to face Snow. "I'm not mad at all." The girl looked a bit suspicious, so I plastered on a smile. Her face relaxed. Then I continued, "You were just trying to help."_

_It was tempting. I wanted to wrangle my hands around her neck and end her miserable existence right there. But I didn't. I decided to let her enjoy herself for a while, then make her suffer dearly for all she has done. She MUST pay._

_"I shoulda let her die on that horse." I growled, as I saw my mother smile at me proudly. I swore on my life that I will never forgive Snow and never, ever trust her again._

_A decade has passed, and it was Snow White and her precious Charming's wedding. As soon as I heard word, I was quickly reminded of how close I was to reaching my happy ending. I will not allow this. She took and destroyed my happiness, now it's my turn to take away hers._

_" I shall destroy your happiness... if it is the last thing I do." I vowed to everyone, especially Snow White. My target._

_When I heard that Snow White would soon have a child, the news shot a bullet through my heart. I will not allow her to have that happy ending; it was supposed to be MINE, not HERS._

_I laughed darkly as I watched Snow hugging her dear Charming as the curse reached us. "Where are we going?" she asked nervously._

_"Somewhere horrible." I replied coldly. " A place where the only happy endings will be mine."_

_Then I let the dark smoke wash over me, knowing my happy ending would soon be mine. _

The bell rang, indicating that classes were over for the day.

I decided to give my "oh so dear daughter" a nice visit. More like giving her the scare.

I walked in the school and I made my way to the classroom. On the way though, I saw people gasping and cowering in fear. In return, I gave them the death glare.

I took a deep breath before making my way inside the room. There I saw Snow, shuffling papers from the desk. Smirking devilishly, I slowly made my way in the room.

"Miss Blanchard," I said as I strutted over to her desk. "You and I need a little chat."

Mary Margaret flinched, and I smirked. "Oh, of course." she said, her voice quivering. "About what? Does it have to do with Henry?"

"Don't get too comfortable dear," I told her.

Mary was shocked. "I'm sorry Madame Mayor, I don't understand."

"I mean," I pressed on, " Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement. Just because my son is your student, it doesn't mean that you will get special treatment from me." I gave her the icy stare that I reserved just for her.

Mary Margaret was shaking so bad. "O-of course not, Mayor Mills. I don't expect that, especially from you."

"Good. Then we're clear on something." I looked at her with menace. " Have a nice day, Miss Blanchard." I turned on my heel, and I walked out of the school, heels clicking wildly.

If only I had seen the look on that woman's face had I left. Because Mary Margaret Blanchard's face was full of shock, confusion and more importantly, fear.

I remember seeing that wretched woman smiling for no absolute reason, a few days later, as if she had the right in this world to be happy. When I saw her, I had wanted to scream at her, face to face about the things she took from me. My happiness, my true love... everything. I wanted to give her a mental breakdown, that she would be scarred for life, and would never heal from it.

Her betrayal cost me dearly, and her words no longer mean anything to me. They were empty words that were meant to be broken, the promise she had vowed to keep.

I watched afar from my car, seeing her smiling for no reason. Even though she had forgotten about her loved ones, here she was. Still happy.

She doesn't know what she had lost. But I know. I know how much she's lost. But that is nothing compared to what I have lost. Everything that kept me sane, that's what she took from me. So now, I must do the same to her.

I didn't even realize that a single tear rolled down my cheeks, until I felt it running down my face. I touched my tear. Everything I once had was gone, all because of a broken promise.

I furiously wiped my tear away. I took one more look at Mary Margaret, before driving back to my office.

"Someday, dear Snow, you will pay. For everything." I vowed silently.

And I know for sure that this time, my own promise won't be broken.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WILL MAKE THIS A MULTI CHAPTER FANFIC . THIS WILL DEFINITELY BE REGINA CENTRIC, AND ANOTHER CHARACTER THAT TIES ALONG WITH HER CURRENT PROBLEM/SITUATION. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS FANFIC STORY'S THEME IS ANGST. (So please, don't expect lots of fluff) ALSO, THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFIC! I AM NEW AT THIS, SO PLEASE NO HARSH WORDS! REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED! :)**


	2. Emma Swan's Broken Promise

**Broken Promises Chapter 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the review! Even though it was only one, I still appreciated it! **

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine, and never will be.**

*** This chapter takes place during 2x01 when Regina's in jail all alone before the Wraith attacks.**

* * *

Swan. I hated the name. It reminded me of yet, another broken promise.

"_I'm not here to take away Henry. He's your son. I only want to make sure he's okay." she said to me before, honesty_ _in her eyes._

Back then, I had almost wanted to believe her. But I didn't. I taught myself not to get too close to people, and not to trust them enough.

So I didn't trust her. I put my cold exterior mask on.

I soon found out that I was right not to trust her.

Like mother, like daughter that Emma Swan is. She broke her promise. The curse is now broken, and she has everything.

She got the full package- two loving parents, a son, and would soon find a true love. The things I could never have.

She took my only happiness in this new world: Henry. As soon as the curse broke, Henry stuck with that woman like a magnet.

"_No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love_ _you."_

Apparently, my words meant nothing to Henry, too. It was heartbreaking to see him turn away from me.

As I lay in my bed in the cell, I wonder if this is how my life was truly meant to play out.

Was I destined to be like this? Evil? Not capable of love, like my mother?

Those who I detest get their happy endings, but I don't?

Emma once promised that she wouldn't take Henry away from me. She didn't, actually. She ripped him away from me, and leave me alone to suffer for all eternity.

Damn you Emma Swan, for ripping away my one and only chance at true happiness.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if this chapter was too** **short. Also, I apologize** **if** **Regina's kind of OOC. Reviews would be appreciated**!


	3. Mother's Love

**_Broken Promises Chapter 3_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Thanks for more reviews! This chapter takes place before Regina meets Snow. Mainly focuses on the relationship between Cora and Regina.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OUAT. **

I remember when my mother wasn't always like this. Abusive and evil. Power hungry and so possessive. She was once a loving mother, and our family used to be happy.

_"Regina, dear? What's wrong?" Mother asked worriedly._

_"I feel...sick." I said weakly. _

_"Oh, don't worry. Mama's gonna make it all better, alright? Just close your eyes."_

Those were the days when mother seemed to actually care for me. But I already knew mother used magic. She used it in front of me, but she didn't hurt me at all.

"_Regina, no matter what you think, I will always love you. I promise you, I will never ever hurt you." _

But when I turned twelve, mother slowly became much more strict than before. She would not allow me to ride Rocinante anymore. She told me it was "unladylike".

But I paid no attention to her. The following day I ran out to the stables and rode Rocinante. Unfortunately mother caught me. She was beyond furious. And that was the first time my mother used her magic on me.

I remember with a flick of her wrist, I was pushed down to the ground with great force.

_"Regina." Mother spoke with_ _venom. "I told you not to ride that horse. It's unladylike, you should know that."_

_"Mother, I was just having fun-" I protested weakly._

_WHAM. I fell face first on the ground hard. My face landed on rough, hard wood. I felt my lips bleeding. Blood trickled down my mouth._

_"Ohh..." I groaned in pain. I touched my upper lip. I felt a scar forming on it, and it would never heal. It would be visible._

_"Oh my- Regina! I'm sorry!" my mother rushed to me. "Oh my poor baby!" Mother healed my wounds, except for that scar on my upper lip. Even magic couldn't heal the scar. _

She held me in her arms, whispering soothing words to me. She apologized to me over and over again, and promised me it would never happened again.

How wrong she was.

A few days later, I was out in our garden. I was tending to my apple tree, when I accidentally stepped on mud. My blue dress got dirty. Mother saw me, and fury overtook her features.

_"What foolish thing_ _have you done now, Regina?!" she yelled out at me. I cowered in fear. I was trembling._

_My heart skipped a beat. "Sorry- I didn't mean to... Mother, I am so, so-"_

_Suddenly I was being levitated up in the air. Mother knew I had a fear of heights. I felt my stomach flip upside down at the sight of being up in the air._

_"Mother! Please, put me down! I'll be good!" I pleaded as fat tears streamed down my pale cheeks._

_"I disapprove of your actions, young lady," mother spoke coldly._

_"Yes- I know, I won't do it again!"_

_Mother looked thoughtful for a moment. As quickly it had come, it disappeared. _

_"You had better not." she spoke in a sick sweet tone._

_Then I fell down really fast. As soon as I hit the ground, I felt pain shooting from my head. I was slowly losing my consciousness. I mustered all of my strength just to raise my hand up and touch my head._

_I looked at my hand. All I saw was red. Red dark liquid coming from my head. And it was a lot. I was losing a lot of blood._

_This time, it wasn't Mother who approached me. It was Daddy._

_"Daddy," I cried out helplessly. "Please... help me."_

_"Child, what did she do to you?" he asked worriedly, checking my head for more bruises._

I_ was slowly slipping away to unconsciousness. "Dress...dirty...mother...levitated me... fell down...hit head...bleeding..." Then I saw nothing but darkness._

It was a miracle that I survived the fall. After that day, mother showed no signs of affection towards me.

She only got stricter and used magic on me often.

It hurt me inside that I still remember the days when mother was very nice to me. It still burned in the back of my mid, and it hurt.

She broke the promise. She said she would never hurt me. She hurt me so bad, all I want to do is get away from her.

Then I believed myself that mother never loved me. It was all an act.

I never trusted her again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Sweet Henry

**Broken Promises Ch 4**

**A/N: Thanks for more reviews! This chapter focuses on the bittersweet relationship between Henry and Regina.**

**OUAT IS NOT MINE.**

When I first held him in my arms, it seemed all of my hatred dissolved from my heart at the sight of him. Henry.

_His face was perfect. Small tufts of dark brown hair, a tiny nose with a few freckles. He was sleeping very peacefully. He reminded me of Daniel._

_ As I looked at him, I could not help but think,_

_ "Who would ever give up such a precious thing?"_

_ Then I soon realized that Henry would be mine. My happy ending._

I remember when he was a little toddler, he used to show a lot of love and adoration towards me. Everything used to be perfect.

He paid no attention to the rest of the world. I was the apple of his eye.

_"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed as he ran in my room. _

_"What is it?" I looked over at him, smiling._

_"Story time! Story time!" he said, jumping up and down._

_"Henry..." I was busy with work that day. "Mommy has some things to take care of-" My sentence was cut short by the hurt that flashed on his face, along with the puppy eyes._

_Henry knew that whenever he gave me that look, it was irresistible. "Oh fine, Henry..." His face lit up, and I felt better about it. _

_Henry rushed over to me, his hands flying towards me and he pulled me in for a tight hug._

_"Oh, thank you mommy. I love you so, so much!" Henry exclaimed happily._

_ "I won't ever stop loving you!" Henry declared proudly. A smile made its way on my face._

_"I love you too, Henry."_

That was 5 years ago. When Henry got older, he began having nightmares. That was the start to our friction of our relationship.

_"MOOM!" 9 year old Henry hollered. I woke up startled. Then I realized it was just Henry. _

_I rushed to his room. "What's wrong, baby?" _

_He was quiet for a moment as hot tears rolled down his flushed cheeks._

_"I had a terrible nightmare," he finally confessed. "I know, I'm too old to have nightmares. Sorry, I was being-"_

_"Henry, stop." I said firmly, reaching out for his hand. He slightly flinched at the touch of my hand. I was slightly hurt by this. I ignored the feeling, and faced him, staring right at his eyes._

_"You are never too old to have nightmares. Believe it or not, adults still have nightmares sometimes." I said softly. _

_Henry sniffed. "Do you...have nightmares? I mean, sometimes?" _

_ Yes, yes I do," I replied to him._

_I was suddenly reminded of the fateful day Daniel died. I had restless nights, having nightmares about it. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind. It was too painful._

_"Really?" Henry asked unbelievably._

_I nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it, Henry?"_

_He looked thoughtful for a moment. "No... I- it will be gone soon." he said sheepishly. _

_"Are you sure?" I asked him again. Henry nodded._

_"Okay then," I said. I bent over and reached one of his pillows to fluff it. As I lifted it up, I saw a book under his pillow. _

_It looked old, and it was brown. It had the words "Once Upon A Time" on it._

_"Henry," I said curiously. "What is this?"_

_He flinched. "Nothing. They're just stories..." I noticed he was trembling. _

_Then it clicked in my brain. This book has been giving my son nightmares._

_"Oh Henry," I gasped. "Is this what has been giving you nightmares?"_

_"No," he said too quickly. I frowned. He was lying, but I decided not to press the matter further._

_"Go get a drink of water Henry. It'll make you feel better." I said._

_Henry trudged down the stairs, still sniffling. As soon as he left, I grabbed the book under his pillow. I saw he had bookmarked a page. I flipped to that page._

_I gasped quietly as I saw the illustrations on the page. It was me. Back when I was still in the Enchanted Forest. In the picture, I was interrupting Snow and her Charming's wedding. _

_So Henry suspected that I was the Evil Queen. Or he knew already. _

_I suddenly heard footsteps, so I shoved the book back to its hiding place._

_It was Henry. "Goodnight," he said. _

_"Henry, I love you," I said, pulling him in a tight hug. I felt him shiver at my touch._

_"I love you too," he said half heartedly._

_As I left his room, I felt a sharp pain tug at my heart. I ignored it as I went back in my room._

After that day, things really started to go downhill.

_"I have fresh apples from the apple tree. I'll pluck some apples!" I called over to Henry._

_"No apples, please." Henry said nervously._

_"You love apples." I reminded him._

_"I uh, don't anymore..." he said. _

Then I really started to suspect that Henry knew about the curse.

_One afternoon, Henry looked really troubled. He looked very tired._

_"Henry?" I asked him worriedly. He flinched at the sound of me calling him. I ignored the pain in my heart. "What's troubling you?"_

_"How come... nobody here in this town ages, except for me?" he asked shyly._

_"Oh, Henry." I said, as I sat down beside him. "What do you mean?" _

_"I mean, time is frozen here. Why, except me, does everyone stay the same age?"_

_"Henry, are you alright?" I said. "You seem troubled."_

_"I know what I am talking about." Henry replied, not looking at me._

_"No," I said firmly. "What's wrong?" _

_"The book made me realize that there's something off about this town. I don't know what it is, but there is."_

_I laughed lightly at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, dear."_

_"I know that you know what I am talking about!" Henry finally snapped. He had never done that to me. Ever._

_"Watch your tone, Henry." I said calmly. _

_"No, I will not calm down!" Henry yelled. "You know this- ALL OF THIS!"_

_"Henry, please listen to me. This is nonsense-" I began gently._

_"I HATE YOU! SO MUCH! YOU ARE SO CRUEL AND EVIL!" Henry roared at me._

_I felt tears forming in my eyes. My breathing quickened. "Henry. In your room. Now." _

_I forced the words out of my mouth._

_ I have never done this to him before. I felt like my mother when she used to punish me._

_"Fine! Then I won't have to face your wrath!" he spat out coldly._

_Tears threatened to fall as I watched Henry run to his room. I heard him shut his door with a thud, and I heard him bawling._

_What he said was true, though. I was evil. Unredeemable. But it hurt so much when he said it to my face. _

My heart had been shredded to pieces and it felt like it was bleeding out.

But that day was nothing compared to that fateful day Henry went missing.

_I waited by my car for Henry. The bell rang, indicating it was home time._

_10 minutes passed, but he still wasn't out of the school. I felt my stomach do a mini flip. What could be wrong- why is he still not outside?_

_After 5 more minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore. I barged in the school, and saw people cowering in fear. Today, I ignored them. My son was a lot more important than them. _

_"MISS BLANCHARD!" I yelled out. I saw Mary Margaret carrying her heavy binder loaded with paper to mark._

_"WHERE IS MY SON?!" I roared out frantically. Mary Margaret was trembling furiously, and dropped all her paper from her binder. The papers scattered everywhere but I paid no attention to them._

_"Where is he?" I growled. _

_"I- I assumed he would be with you, Madame Mayor, seeing it is not school hours-" she said nervously._

_"Don't give me that crap! WHERE IS HE?" I yelled out frantically. _

_"I don't know!" Mary Margaret said desperately._

_I gave her a death glare before stomping off._

_I rushed to the sheriff's office. "Graham?! Graham!" I cried out helplessly. _

_"What is it, Regina?" Graham asked nervously. _

_"It's Henry. He- he's gone!" I cried into his shoulders._

_"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere. He can't have left town, right?" Graham tried to soothe me._

_All the blood drained from my face. "What if... he ran away?" Tears ran down my cheeks, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. _

_My happy ending is gone now._

_Graham brought me to my house, and I couldn't stop crying. I felt so vulnerable. _

_Just before I finally lost my conscience, I heard people talking outside my house. I quickly rushed down the stairs and made my way outside the house._

_Right now I didn't care that I was a compete emotional wreck._

_I opened the door, and happiness settled in my heart. It was Henry. There was someone else, but I didn't acknowledge who it was._

_I rushed to him, pulling him in a bear hug. "Henry? Oh, Henry!" _

_When I pulled away from him, I noticed he didn't look too happy. Upset, to be in fact._

_"Where have you been?!" I asked worriedly._

_What he said next changed the fate of everyone, especially me._

_"I found my real mom!" he spat at me. _

_Then he ran inside the house. The news tore at my broken heart, and I knew now for sure my happy ending will be robbed from me. Forever._

Now, I don't even know if he loves me. I don't even think he cares for me anymore. I am nothing more than a babysitter to him. His real mom is by his side, and he doesn't need me anymore.

But I still hold on to the memories when he used to say he loved me, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

I will remember that promise forever. The promise he kept for several years, and is now broken.

I would do anything just to go back to the time when we had no problems. But it's too late. He has moved on from our happy moments together. Even though he treats me coldly, I haven't stopped loving him.

And do you know what the worst part of this is?

I haven't moved on.

** Thanks for reading!**


	5. A Shattered Reflection

**Broken Promises Ch 5**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again, thanks for the lovely reviews! I appreciated them all! Thank you! This chapter may be the last, maybe there will be an epilogue or a sequel to it! Thanks again! :) xoxoxo**

**OUAT isn't mine. Never will be. **

Of all the broken promises made to me, it all paled in comparison to the most important promise that had been broken. The promise I made to myself.

And though I would never admit it to anyone, I hated and loathed myself a lot more than Snow White.

I broke my own promise. That I would never become like my mother.

It seems like I broke that promise to myself. And that is what truly led me down this path of darkness.

When I first got Henry, I told myself that I would not be controlling and demanding of him. That I would not stand in his way of happiness.

_"Oh Henry," I cooed to the sleeping baby, "I want you to grow up happy, careless. No one to stand in your way of happiness." _

_My eyes started to get teary, and I was suddenly reminded of how my mother took everything away from me._

_My love, my happiness- everything. Gone in an instant. _

_"I don't want to stand in the way to your happiness. I want you to grow up free." My voice shook as I said that._

_ I pressed my lips to Henry's forehead._

_"I love you Henry," _

So much for keeping a promise that would be broken eventually.

I didn't want to become like my mother. But I have become like her. I ripped too many hearts out...too many to count... and caused so much pain and heartbreak.

I was the cause of deaths. I controlled and manipulated people, just like mother.

But I still told myself that I was not her. Deep down, I knew I was lying to myself. I spared myself the reality and made myself blind to the truth.

I was too cowardly to even accept the fact that I have become manipulating, just like Cora.

_"Regina..." my father spoke to me one day. "Remember when your mother was... manipulating and possessive?"_

_"I remember very well, Daddy." I said carelessly._

_"I don't want you to turn into her." my father said seriously._

_"Of course not," I snapped._

_My father flinched nervously._

_ "I'm sorry," I said suddenly, having realized the harshness in my tone. _

_I took a deep breath. "Look, Daddy. I promise. I won't become like her." _

_I looked at my father. He looked unsure of it, but he plastered a look of understanding on his face. _

_I chose to ignore the pang in my heart. _

_I cleared my throat importantly. "I have to go. I have- important matters... to attend to." I lied smoothly._

_ I looked him in the eyes. "I love you daddy," I said._

I loved daddy, but my curse seemed more important at the time. I didn't want to do it- but I had to. I had to- I can't even bring the subject up- kill him. Rip his heart out.

I sacrificed the heart of the thing I loved most. I was too foolish but I didn't realize that at the time.

I thought that I would find my happiness in Storybrooke with Henry.

I soaked in the happiness that would last only for 28 years, before Emma would break it.

I made the most of my happiness there, standing as mayor in front of the terrified citizens, taking control, and ever being the Evil Queen of the town, intimidated everyone. I took pride in their suffering. I was victorious- at last.

Then, after 28 years, I realized something. I wasn't happy. At all. I was a broken , damaged soul, ready to fall into pieces. Not that I cared at all. Besides, no one would be there to pick the broken pieces, and mend them anyways.

The saviour barged into my peaceful life and took everything from me. She won the affections of the citizens. Emma Swan broke my curse. She took my only happy ending in this new world: Henry.

Even Henry seemed happy that I wouldn't be a part of his life anymore. Who the hell am I kidding? I don't deserve a boy like Henry. He's too pure, and I'm not.

I suppose it was only fitting, since I took everyone's happiness.

Besides, where have you ever heard a story that in the end, the Evil Queen gets her happy ending?


End file.
